Finding Hope In The Dark
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: Voldemort wins! AU


A/N: Written for the QLFC

Round:8

Position:Seeker

Team:Cannons

Prompt: What (if anything) does the Order of the Phoenix do in response to Voldemort rising to power?

Word Count:975

* * *

"He keeps getting more and more powerful," Moody said, his voice grim and thick with worry.

The whole of the Order of the Phoenix was gathered around the table at Grimmauld place. They were discussing what their failure to protect the world from Lord Voldemort would mean for not only the already decaying society of the wizarding world, but also for the Muggles that were being constantly terrorized by Voldemort's band of pureblooded cronies.

"Yes, Mad-Eye, but what are we supposed to do?" Arthur Weasley asked. "We can barely leave this place, let alone orchestrate some sort of strike big enough to cause any real damage."

Many at the table nodded along as Arthur spoke, acknowledging the truth. The long war that had ended with Voldemort's rise to power had been a brutal one. Lasting four years, it had claimed many lives on both sides.

The Longbottoms had first been left insane for years, then, along with their young son, killed when they were no longer useful. The entire Vance family had been slaughtered in the dead of the night, back when many still had hope they would win the war. Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Dorcas Meadowes, the Potters and so many other Order members had died. Only eight remained and they were sat around the table, trying to find some strand of hope in the giant mess that had become their lives.

"Okay," Mad-Eye retorted. "But what are we supposed to do? Nothing? That's bloody ridiculous."

"Our whole lives are bloody ridiculous these days," Remus said from the opposite end of the table, earning a murmur of assent from many present. "But, we all know the prophecy. Both Harry and the Longbottom boy are dead, that was one of the first things the other side made sure of. All we can hope for now is to carve out some kind of haven for us and a few others to live out the rest of our miserable lives in."

"Are you suggesting," Dumbledore asked, "that we create some sort of utopia for ourselves and leave everyone else out in this world?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am suggesting," Remus said. "Muggleborns and half bloods are being slowly killed off, the Death Eaters are taking their time, enjoying it. Muggles know about us and they are being terrorized too, enslaved even. We cannot save them all, that is no longer an option. We can, however save ourselves and maybe, once we're safe, we'll find a way to contain this mess once and for all."

Many at the table looked as if they wanted to believe the kind of existence Remus talked about was possible, wanted to believe they could finally have the weight of the world lifted off of their shoulders, but they'd been mucking through hell so long it felt impossible. They had so few people left on their side, so few able to fight for a new existence.

Mad-Eye gave a dark chuckle. " Get your head out of the clouds, boy. Where would we even build this fantasy dream world of yours?"

He must not have been expecting Remus to have an answer, because Mad-Eye looked very surprised when Remus immediately said, "America."

The occupants of the table, many of which had remained silent except for the occasional mumble, rose to a dull roar as what Remus said set in. He wanted them all to move to America, to leave everything they'd ever know, all on a whim. The conversation rose higher and higher as people began to openly discuss the possibility, opinions mixing.

Eventually, Dumbledore had enough of the constant chatter, and called the meeting back to order.

"Enough," he called, his loud voice gaining attention. "Let us discuss this topic in a more organized way. You're not all five-year-olds, you can wait your turn."

The room fell silent, leaving the floor open for conversation.

"I, for one, think it's a good idea that should be looked into," Molly Weasley stated.

Many looked at her, surprised. As a fiercely protective mother of seven children, Molly was not known for taking and sort of rash action. If she was throwing her weight behind a plan, that meant something.

"Do you really think this is a good plan, Molly?" her husband asked, concern distorting his features.

"I think it may turn out well," she confirmed. "I think it's better than sitting here twiddling our thumbs. The American Ministry is preparing for an attack, and they would probably welcome our help as they have already contacted us. I think we have people to protect and this may be the best way to fulfill the vow each of us has made."

Dumbledore gave everyone a moment to let what Molly had said settle in with everyone present before announcing, "We will take a vote. All those in favor of an American base say 'Aye'."

They went around the table. Remus, Molly, Arthur, and Arabella Figg where all immediately in agreement. Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, and Mad-Eye still had their doubts however and voted in the negative. It came down to Dumbledore, if he voted against the plan, it would be dropped unless someone took it back up and changed if. If Dumbledore voted for this crazy, new plan, there was no telling what would happen. They would, however, have something that they had not dreamt of in a long time; hope.

"Aye."

It was decided, the members of the Order might not have been able to end Voldemort, but they finally had some hope of something better than being ruled over by him and watching him destroy everything good in the world. There was no way of telling what going to America would mean, but all they knew, all they needed to know to throw themselves at the plan, was that it could bring something better.


End file.
